Singing
by Slasher2256
Summary: A shout-out to my readers and to the favorites I got for my other story. At the end of Zombie Powder, can Gamma hear El? Gamma/Elwood slash. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Your worst nightmare is back. It is I, Slasher. With news. Look at my profile and find the difference. Anyways, I was gonna continue Flames of Passion, but I couldn't find a way to do it, so I'll make a oneshot for my favorite Zombie Powder fans. I got so many favorites for that story, I was so happy, and then some really awesome person PMed me, so yeah. I'm planning on writing other yaoi stories, most likely Kingdom Hearts or Bleach (I see Elwood/Gamma resembling Axel/Roxas or Ichigo/Grimmjow). ENJOY! Sorry for the shortness.

"El?" Someone chirped. Elwood opened his eyes, blinking. His sister hovered over him, beaming.

"Oh, hey sis." Elwood sat up in bed, staring out the window. Sheryl sighed, wondering what had gotten into her brother lately.

-Flashback.-

_Elwood darted through the area, making sure to avoid the weaving cars of the street. He knew the Black Ants would chase after him, no matter what he did. The thief came to see his former gang laying in an empty alleyway, crimson blood staining the walls. His lips parted, but words were strangled on they're way out. He stood, dumbfounded, within the street, not noticing the car plummeting into him._

-End Flashback.-

He had gone into a coma, Sheryl Ann told him many times. Elwood never believed her, his memory stained with foreign images. He felt himself grow stronger, slowly noticing the dejection from the memories that held him.

Elwood's mother would sing to him when he was a child. He remembered her angelic voice, the way everything was perfectly soft. Her voice cascaded upon him at the end of his adventures, and despite the soft tone, he felt as though it fell on him like a ton of bricks.

-Flashback.-

_Elwood lept out of the building, hearing the strained screams from the woman who's name he'll never remember. He felt everything distort, watching the man in the white jacket depart from the area. His heart felt as though it was torn in half as music began to echo around him._

_'The werewolf sharpens his claws, like the falling leaves, he sharpens his claws. With the name of an angel, he sharpens his claws. From the depths of madness in sanity, he was the one who saved me. Touching the vessel of flesh, my soul becomes water. A single breeze stirs the water into a raging storm. Every time I think of him, I feel dizzy. Even in my dreams. His chest is like the warm earth, his eyes are like the dark forest, his hands are like a black bed. And his form, is like a shining silver lion. My one, my only, prince.'_

_Elwood ignored the lyrics, darting after the man. His heart throbbed, his head ached, his muscles laxed from the music. He felt himself falling, trying to call out to the white jacket, giving anything just to save the two of them._

_"!!!!!" He never heard the name reach his ears, every time he tried to remember. "I! I LOVE YOU!" And with that, darkness encased the entire world, and Elwood finally awoke..._

-End Flashback.-

Elwood never noticed anything anymore. He'd awake, come down for breakfast, and return to his room. He never spoke, though his sister heard him talking to noone almost all of the time. It was never Elwood's voice, either. Deep, masculine, rough.

And all of that time, Elwood sat on his bed, hugging his knees, staring desperately out the window. He desperately attempted to remember the man in the jacket, completely ignoring the voices behind him. He had no clue where he was, or even who he was. But that day, he felt different. He felt like he could remember. He began to sing to himself, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

"And his form is like a shining silver lion. My one, my only, prince." He fell on his bed, his eyes closing, never to be opened again.

xOx

"I love you too," Gamma hushed, looming over Elwood's fallen figure. Blood trenched his torso, a knife plunged in his chest. His eyes were glassy, his breathing ceased. Tears fell on his cheeks, running down as if they were his own. Gamma slowly bent down, his own lips lightly touching Elwood's. He rose, wiping the tears away from Elwood's cheeks, walking into the horizon. He stopped abruptly, Smith tilting his head, silently requesting an answer.

"I heard him again, Smith," Gamma lightly sobbed, his shoulders slumping.

"I can always hear El singing."

Author's Note: Alright. I honestly have NO clue. See, my friend and I were discussing this manga, and he said that it could all be a dream and the dream ended with that poem thing, which I made into a song. So I was gonna make a oneshot out of that, but I hate it when movies and TV shows make everything a dream. So I decided to, instead making myself hate it, make myself love this, but make myself wanna cry. IT'S EXTREMELY SAD! HE LIKE, KILLED HIMSELF! AND THEN HE DIDN'T KNOW IF HE WAS INSANE OR IN HEAVEN! And then Gamma's part DID make me cry. Very emotional, this oneshot is. REVIEW!


End file.
